


hide and seek

by ahappylurker



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappylurker/pseuds/ahappylurker
Summary: At a club on New Year's Eve, Liu Yuxin comes face-to-face with the one person she's been hiding from.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Liu Yuxin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe fanfic that I completed on Dec 31, 2020. Given THE9 performed this past New Year’s Eve, there is no way this could happen. I just wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head while writing a little something to celebrate the end of 2020. The first chapter is rated PG while the second chapter is rated NC-17. Please exercise discretion when reading.

The thumping bass line was so loud in the club that, even seated next to each other, Yuxin struggled to hear what Anqi was saying to her.

Leaning closer, she half-shouted, “What?”

“I said, look to your right!” Anqi repeated. When Yuxin began to turn her head, Anqi added hastily, “Subtly! Subtly! Don’t make it too obvious that you’re looking.”

Pausing mid-movement, Yuxin hesitated as she tried to think of how she could look at whatever it was Anqi wanted her to see without being too conspicuous. Noticing the basket of French fries next to her, she used the opportunity to sneak a quick glance to her right as she leaned across the table to pluck a few pieces out.

The sight that met her eyes caused her to nearly drop the food back in the basket.

To her right, sitting at a table with a group of young men and women, was Cai Xukun.

“Shit,” Yuxin muttered under her breath as she sat back in her seat with a racing heart. She leaned closer to Anqi, even as she unconsciously scrunched down to avoid being seen. “Anqi,” she said in as low a voice as possible, “it’s Kun-PD.”

“I know,” Anqi replied as she leaned closer to Yuxin in return. “That’s why I told you to look.”

“Do you think he’s seen us yet?”

“I can’t say for sure…but I haven’t seen him look in this direction yet so I think you might be okay.”

“What should I do?” Yuxin asked.

Ever since Yuxin had rejected Kun at the end of Youth with You 2, she had avoided him like the plague. Even at events where they were both scheduled to attend, Yuxin went out of her way to make sure they never saw or interacted with each other.

It wasn’t that Kun had taken her rejection badly. In fact, he had been very gracious and understanding when she told him she couldn’t date him. However, it didn’t stop Yuxin from feeling any less anxious about the idea of speaking with him in person.

To think that she would now run into him on her down time, at a random club in Beijing on New Year’s Eve of all places. It was a nightmare.

“I don’t know,” Anqi replied again. She was one of the few people who knew what had occurred between Kun and Yuxin. “But there’s a woman sitting next to him so maybe he’s here with a date?”

Yuxin ignored the small twinge in her heart at Anqi’s words. “That’s right,” she said out-loud. “After all, it’s been over six months, right? He’s an attractive, popular guy. Surely, he’s moved on already.”

“That’s right.” Anqi patted her hand in comfort. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I just wanted you to know so that you’re aware that he’s here.”

“Thank you, Anqi.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Xiaotang yelled over the music, breaking into the conversation.

Yuxin did her best to muster as normal a smile as possible. “Nothing.”

_While Yuxin had an inkling that Kun harboured some feelings towards her, she didn’t quite understand the extent of those emotions until he kissed her for the first time after the ‘Miss You 3000’ performance._

_As Yuxin pulled back and placed a hand over her lips in shock, Kun told her earnestly, “Yuxin, I like you.”_

_After an awkward pause where she did nothing but stare at him with wide eyes, Kun continued, “I know this is sudden but do you think you could give me a chance?”_

_Yuxin croaked out helplessly, “I…I…” She paused, cleared her throat, and then said again in a stronger voice, “I really don’t know, KunKun…”_

_A silence settled between them during which Yuxin barely dared to look directly at Kun’s face._

_Finally, Kun asked with despondent eyes, “Do you not like me?”_

_“No, that’s not it,” Yuxin said quickly, feeling her heart ache at the pain she heard in his voice, “I do like you. I’ve always liked you. It’s just, well, there’s so much to consider and…”_

_“I understand what you’re saying,” Kun said even as Yuxin trailed off awkwardly. “Don’t feel pressured and take some time to think about it. I’m willing to wait for you.”_

_“You are?”_

_“Yes” He lifted a hand to gently tuck a small lock of hair behind Yuxin’s ear. “You’re special to me, Yuxin. I’ll do anything to catch you and make you mine.”_

At around 11:30pm, about an hour after Yuxin realized Kun was in the same place as her, Xue’Er pulled at her hand in excitement. “I love this song! Come on, Baobei! Let’s go dance!”

Yuxin hesitated, sneaking a glance over at the other VIP table where Kun still sat. Though she felt vaguely ridiculous for feeling this way, she was too scared to move from her seat, lest he end up seeing her. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, Liu Yuxin,” Shuxin cajoled. She was one of the people who did not know about Kun. “Today’s New Year’s Eve! This is the day you drop serious, responsible Yuxin and let naughty, wild Yuxin come out. Let loose and have a little fun with us!”

“Yeah, come on, Xuen Xuen!” Shaking jumped in.

Chancing another look over at Kun and seeing him occupied in a conversation with the woman next to him, Yuxin decided it might be safe for her to stand up. “Okay, okay, you convinced me. Let’s go.”

As their group slid out of the booth and passed Kun’s table on the way to the dance floor, Yuxin did her best to angle her body away so that he wouldn’t see her face if, God forbid, he happened to look up from his conversation for some reason.

The dance floor had been cordoned off from the tables with a double layer of draped velvet curtains. Not only did this add to the club’s elegant décor but it helped provide another layer of privacy for partygoers – many of whom were celebrities – who might feel shy about people seeing them dancing. Once the girls lifted the double curtains and entered the floor safely, Yuxin breathed a sigh of relief. In this area, hidden from the view of the tables, she finally relaxed.

She made it. It would be okay.

_It will be okay, Yuxin told herself as her finger hovered over the block button at the bottom of Kun’s contact information._

_Kun had been texting her fairly regularly since her debut, even after she ultimately decided that it wouldn’t be wise for them to date at this moment in time. True to his word, he never tried to pressure Yuxin into anything. His texts weren’t excessive, and all he sent was the occasional message to wish her luck or to congratulate her on an endorsement or a project._

_His obvious love and concern for her, however, was enough to challenge Yuxin’s resolve to keep away from him._

_Kun’s latest text in particular pulled at Yuxin’s heartstrings:_

_‘I’m so glad you had the chance to spend time with your parents. I know how difficult it is for you to be away from them. How are they? I hope that both of your parents are doing well and in good health.’_

_I want to be with him, Yuxin thought as she clutched her phone tightly in her hand. I want to be with him. I want to be with him._

_But I can’t._

_I shouldn’t._

_A relationship will only ruin both our careers._

_Yuxin hit block._

About twenty minutes into dancing, Yuxin began to feel distinctly uneasy. The dance floor had gotten progressively more crowded as more people began joining the floor prior to the midnight countdown; and she couldn’t help but feel as if someone was watching her. When Yuxin surveyed the crowd though, she didn’t see anyone looking in her direction.

Maybe I’m being overly paranoid? Yuxin thought to herself. I think this whole incident with Kun is messing with my brain. 

However, she couldn’t shake the feeling of a heated gaze on her, boring into her and exposing all her secrets.

Feeling goosebumps raise on her forearms, Yuxin wondered if she should make an excuse to leave the club when the DJ announced, “It’s one minute to midnight, folks! Let’s get ready to welcome in the new year!”

“Woohoo! 2021, here we come!” Shaking yelled.

The other girls cheered with her. Yuxin, on the other hand, tensed when she saw a tall figure that looked suspiciously like Kun making his way toward her. Watching as he weaved through the crowd, Yuxin debated between making a run for it or hiding behind the girls when the music suddenly cut out.

“The countdown’s starting, Baobei!” Xue’Er exclaimed. She batted Yuxin’s arm excitedly before turning back to look at the big timer on the LED screen as the crowd yelled, “10!”

Xue’Er’s action momentarily distracted Yuxin and when she looked to her left again, Kun’s figure was gone.

The crowd called out, “9!”

Yuxin began backing away from her groupmates, deciding it best to make a break for it now and apologize to the girls later for skipping out on them.

“8!”

After all, better safe than sorry, Yuxin thought.

“7!”

She turned and began heading towards the exit, watching for any suspicious movement out of the corners of her eyes as she did.

“6!”

Pushing her way past the press of bodies on the dance floor proved to be a harder task than Yuxin had anticipated, and it wasn’t until she heard the number “3!” that the velvet curtains came into her direct line of vision. Feeling sweat bead across her forehead, she picked up her pace.

“2!”

Finally breaking free from the crowd, she lifted the first layer of curtain when she felt a hand grab her upper arm from behind.

“Wait! Don’t-!” Yuxin exclaimed, even as the person yanked her to the side, forcing her body between the two velvet curtains, shielding her from the view of the people on the floor and the people at the tables.

“1!”

Yuxin felt a hand cup her face and a pair of familiar lips touch her own tenderly as shouts of “Happy new year!” rose around them. When the mouth withdrew and she could finally look up at the dimly lit face of her captor, she whispered, “KunKun.”

“Yuxin,” Kun said in a husky voice as the strains of Auld Lang Syne filtered through the fabric, “I finally caught you.” He gave her a soft, but enigmatic smile. “Happy new year.”


	2. hide and seek: a toast to new beginnings

Yuxin’s mouth opened but Kun pressed a finger against her parted lips before she could say anything.

“People will be leaving the dance floor soon,” he told her. “It’s not safe for us to be here.” He reached into his pocket and took out a plastic card. Taking her hand, he pressed the object into her right palm and smiled as she instinctively wrapped her fingers around it in response.

“This is the key to my hotel room. I’m in room 912,” he told her, causing Yuxin to glance sharply up at him. “You’ll see the address on the card. We can continue our conversation there.”

“KunKun,” Yuxin began.

“Yuxin, please. Don’t hide from me anymore,” Kun pleaded. “The biggest mistake I made was letting you walk away from me without a fight. I’m not going to let the same thing happen again.” When her eyes widened, he added quickly, “I promised you that I wouldn’t pressure you and that remains true. I won’t force you into anything, I swear. I’m just asking you to hear me out.”

As footsteps began to approach the curtains, Kun knew he had to leave to prevent them from getting caught together. Impulsively stroking Yuxin’s cheek, he curled his fingers under her chin, lifting her face slightly so that he could look directly into her clear eyes. “I’ll be waiting in my room, Yuxin,” he told her, trying to convey with his gaze how much he cared for her. “Please come. I’m trusting you.”

He then pushed aside the outer curtain and left the dance floor.

The wait in his room was agonizing.

His hotel was a short 10-minute cab ride away from the dance club. Even if Yuxin did need time to make her excuses to her friends and put distance between his departure and her own, she still should have been able to make it to his hotel room within 30 minutes.

It was now an hour later.

Did I make the right choice asking her to come to me? Kun wondered. After all, she’s done nothing but avoid me these past few months. I may have poured my heart out to her at the club, but maybe it’s not enough. After all, she still decided not to be with me even after I wrote ‘Lover’ for her. What are the chances she’ll decide to seek me now?

Feeling a heavy depression settle over him as accusatory thoughts roiled in his brain, Kun sank onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. He had been presumptuous. He had been careless. Why did he think what he did and said was enough to move Yuxin’s heart?

As he was berating himself for messing up his chance with her, he heard the click of a door being opened.

He lifted his head.

There, walking toward him with unsure steps, was the woman he loved.

He leapt off the bed, meeting Yuxin halfway. Sweeping her into his arms, he crushed her petite body to him as he whispered, “You came.”

Yuxin stood stock still, letting him hold her but not responding in any way. Finally, she said, “I don’t know why I did. This is a bad idea.”

Kun merely tightened his arms around her in response, thinking of what he could say to reassure her. Yuxin was right though. Logically, this was a terrible idea for the both of them.

Sifting his fingers through her silky hair, he asked, “So why did you decide to come?”

Yuxin didn’t say anything at first. Finally, she raised her arms, winding them around his waist and returning his embrace. “Because tonight I decided to forget about serious, responsible Yuxin.” She buried her face in his chest. “And I decided to do what my heart wants.”

“And what does your heart want?”

“To be with you.”

Kun felt joy course through his veins at Yuxin’s reply. Pulling back so that he could look her fully in the face, he ran his fingers along one blushing cheek before leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

For the first time, Yuxin responded, pressing her lips tentatively against his in response.

The two continued their closed mouth smooch until Kun pulled away when his lungs began to protest. Cupping her face with both hands, he showered kisses upon her cheeks and her forehead, loving how sweet and innocent Yuxin looked with her face tilted up and eyes closed, before travelling down to her lips again.

This time, he coaxed Yuxin’s mouth open, moving his tongue gently against her own. Shy and uncertain, she didn’t respond to his ministrations at first. However, as the kiss continued and she grew progressively more comfortable with the new sensation, she began to respond, her tongue moving to explore his mouth of her own accord.

As they continued to kiss, Kun began to maneuver them both towards the bed, pulling Yuxin down to sit next to him. More equal in height now, Kun ran his hands along Yuxin’s upper body, stroking her back and arms before letting a hand rest on her breast. Kneading the soft mound through the fabric of her shirt and sports bra, he felt her nipple turn into a hard peak under his palm.

Drawing back so that he could meet Yuxin’s eyes, he asked softly, “May I?”

Yuxin flushed brightly, but nodded with a soft sound of agreement.

Kun smiled at her, leaning down to give her a loving peck before he tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. As Yuxin raised her arms to help him remove her top and sports bra, he breathed a sigh of admiration as her bare breasts came into view. While they were not very large, only a gentle swell like that of an adolescent, there was a perkiness to them that made them very attractive in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Kun told her.

“No…” Yuxin protested. “My breasts are too small, I think.”

“No,” he replied. “They’re perfect.”

He then pushed Yuxin back to lie on the bed before reclining next to her. Leaning down to capture one darkened nipple in his mouth, he ran his tongue around the tip before sucking at the nub lightly, reveling in the quiet whimper Yuxin gave at his touch. His fingers squeezed her other breast as he suckled at her, circling his thumb around the other nipple until it stiffened.

Yuxin made a soft noise as he switched sides, giving both her breasts equal attention.

When he felt fully satisfied with his exploration of her, he sat up to take his shirt off, revealing his upper body. He grinned at the way her mouth dropped open in response, before he laid down next to her again. 

“Yuxin,” he told her, as he took her hand and placed it over his heart, “please touch me too.”

He then kissed her again, his hands roaming over her body. He smiled into their kiss as Yuxin began moving her hands along his upper body, tentatively caressing his back, his arms, and the planes of his stomach. In return, he ran his hands along her shoulders, her breasts, and her firm abs before he began working on the front of her jeans. After he pulled the zipper down, he slid his hand into the space between her pants and underwear.

He felt his member stiffen in his pants when he realized how wet she already was. As he rubbed at her covered entrance, he felt a gush of hot fluid further soak the fabric under his fingertips as Yuxin tore her mouth away from his to moan. Pushing her panties aside, he inserted his index finger into her, thrusting it in and out of her slowly. As he did that, he moved his thumb over her clit, brushing repeatedly against the little hidden jewel there.

“KunKun,” Yuxin groaned, “that feels…”

“Yeah? How does it feel?”

“So good…”

“Then let me make you feel better, Yuxin.” Pulling his hand away, he quickly rolled her jeans and underwear down her slim, well-defined legs. As he did so, his eyebrows raised. “Yuxin,” he said with a teasing grin. “I didn’t know you shaved.”

Yuxin’s face turned crimson again. “I- It’s for my Calvin Klein ads.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not complaining,” Kun replied. “It gives me easier access.”

Yuxin looked puzzled. “Easier access to what?”

“This.” He then dived between her legs and ran his tongue along her clit in one slow, hot swipe before she could react.

Yuxin cried out as she unconsciously pulled her legs up to the side of her body, allowing him more room to work. Alternating between short flicks and long licks, he found he couldn’t get enough of the taste of her. There was a tangy sweetness to her that made him lap at her greedily.

Yuxin twisted and bucked under his ministrations, causing him to press a hand against her stomach to keep her in place. He felt her trembling legs threaten to close around his head as he continued, and he quickly pushed a hand against her leg to prevent her from clamping down on him.

When he inserted two fingers into her and began pumping them in time with his licks, Yuxin let out a short scream and pushed his head away roughly. He watched in fascination as her body convulsed, a stream of liquid gushing out of her as soon as he removed his fingers, drenching the mattress below.

When she had stilled, he quickly moved to press his lips against hers again. He felt her flinch in surprise at what was likely the taste of herself on his tongue but she gamely continued kissing him.

When they finally parted, Kun whispered, “Did you enjoy that?”

Yuxin’s face seemed to have become a permanent shade of red as she replied softly, “Yes…”

“Good.” Kun pecked the tip of her nose lovingly. “That was the first time I’ve ever done that.”

The revelation caused Yuxin to pull back and stare at him. “What?”

Kun didn’t know if he should feel offended or amused by her reaction. “Why are you so surprised?”

“It’s just…I mean, you’re so popular that I thought…”

“You forget that I debuted young,” he said. “While I did date, it never went too far. And then once I became famous…well, you know, how careful we have to be.”

Yuxin gave a small smile. “And yet you’re taking this risk with me?”

“Yes,” Kun replied, “because I love you.”

Yuxin stopped and stared again, the smile falling from her face. “KunKun…”

Yuxin’s reaction made him momentarily wonder if he should have confessed his feelings so early but now that it was out in the open, he figured he had nothing left to lose. He repeated, “Yuxin, I love you.” He paused, almost afraid of her response to what he was going to say next, “Do you love me?”

Her eyes glistened. After a short silence, she whispered, “Yes.” Then, more loudly, “Yes. I love you too, KunKun.”

Kun felt his heart leap in ecstasy at her response. Leaning towards each other, their lips locked together passionately. When they parted, he whispered, “Yuxin, I know it’s a little fast but I want to be with you. I want to make you fully mine. Will you let me?”

When it seemed she didn’t understand what he meant, he trailed a hand down her body to the apex of her thighs. She jolted when he ran a finger along her slick entrance.

When she didn’t immediately reply, Kun began withdrawing his hand. “Don’t feel pressured, Yuxin. It’s alright if you don’t-”

He stopped when she caught his wrist, preventing him from moving away.

“No, I want this. I want you.” She took a deep breath. “I’m just…nervous.”

He nuzzled his face against her hair. “Don’t worry. Me too.”

As if on cue, the two moved closer and began kissing again. A few minutes later, Kun sat up to remove his own pants and underwear. He smiled with a little bit of pride as Yuxin’s mouth formed a small O as his member was revealed.

Sitting up, she reached out to grasp him in one hand, eliciting a moan from him. Emboldened by his reaction, she pressed light kisses along his jawline and neck while exploring his shaft with curious fingers.

Soon Yuxin’s hand was wrapped around him and moving in a pleasurable rhythm. When Kun felt his body tremble in warning, it took all of his effort to stop her and gently remove her hand from his throbbing member. He was so hard it was painful.

“What is it?” Yuxin asked in concern. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you were perfect,” Kun told her. “But if you keep going, I’m going to come.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want to come like this,” he said. He then leaned over to capture her mouth again.

As he pushed Yuxin back against the bed, she parted her legs to allow him room to lie between them. When he was directly on top of her, with his member nudging against her belly, he whispered when their lips separated, “I want to be in you.”

“Be careful,” Yuxin whispered back. “I can’t get pregnant.”

“I understand,” he told her, running his hand over her hair in a reassuring movement. “I’ll pull out right before I come.”

As they resumed kissing, Kun took a hold of his member and ran the wet head up and down Yuxin’s entrance in preparation, causing her to quiver under him in excitement. She looped her arms around his shoulders and hitched her legs up higher as he lined himself up.

He then began to push in.

Seeing Yuxin grimace in pain as he met with resistance, he paused in his advance. “I’m sorry,” he said with concern. “Do you need to me stop?”

“No, I’m alright.” She took a deep breath, visibly trying to relax her muscles. “Keep going.”

Peppering her face with soft kisses to try to distract her, Kun gave a few shallow thrusts against Yuxin until her entrance finally gave way and the bulbous head of his member broke past her hymen and slipped fully into her.

Both him and Yuxin groaned upon his entry. For Kun, the feeling of her warm walls squeezing him tightly was indescribable. He wanted to stay in her forever. 

“Yuxin,” he moaned against one reddened ear, “you feel so good.”

Yuxin merely whimpered, tightening her arms around him in response. 

While he wanted nothing but to feel the friction of her flesh against his, he knew that this was the first time for her as well and likely very painful for her. Forcing himself to be patient, he waited until some of the tension had melted from her face before he asked, “Can I move now?”

There was a pause and then Yuxin nodded. “Yes.”

Permission granted, he began to move within her, careful to keep his thrusts as measured as possible. This was proving to be a difficult task when her supple body practically beckoned him to drive into her as deeply as possible. However, he tried to control himself for Yuxin’s sake, not wanting to do anything to hurt her or make her regret this night.

Yuxin writhed and practically mewled under him as she grew used to the feeling of him penetrating her. Her hips began to move with him in response, pushing back against him whenever their flesh met. Her blunt nails dug little crescent shaped moons into Kun’s upper back as she clutched at him, her passage getting wetter and more slippery with each pass he made within her.

For Kun, it was over entirely too quickly. 

As he began to lose rhythm and his balls tightened in impending release, he somehow had enough presence of mind to yank himself out of her almost punishing grip and pull out as quickly as he could. Moaning as a white fog of pleasure clouded his mind, he released himself on her stomach. He then collapsed on top of her with a groan.

Beneath him, Yuxin’s lifted legs dropped to the bed in exhaustion. Winding her arms back around him, she ran a hand up and down Kun’s back in a soothing manner.

The two lied against each other in silence, both panting from the exertion. When his strength finally returned, Kun pushed himself up on his elbows to stare down at his lover’s beautiful face. Wiping her sweat-drenched bangs off of her forehead tenderly, he pressed a soft kiss against her mouth.

“Yuxin,” he told her, as he cupped the side of her face, “I’m so glad I finally caught you.”

Yuxin smiled at him, her eyes forming into the crescent moons he loved so much. She ran her fingers through his own matted, damp hair in response. “Thank you for continuing to seek me, KunKun,” she said softly, “even when I tried my best to hide from you.”

Kun felt like his heart would burst with all the love he felt for her. “To new beginnings?”

“To new beginnings.”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've written two spicy scenes in "Flavour of Life," this was my first time writing a full-on sex scene. I was trying so hard not to overuse certain words that I actually found the experience of writing smut very technical (and, truthfully, not all that sexy). I hope that you enjoyed this fic, and happy new year!


End file.
